„U M P“ United Marine Platoon („The Agori Empire“)
'' Battle Field 2185 „The Agori Empire“ '' center|500px „U M P“ United Marine Platoon Allgemein; D'as „U M P“ ausgesprochen „United Marine Platoon“ ist eine neuartige Form des Militär Wesens auf Bara Magna. Die bekannte Armeestruktur wurde auf Grund etlicher schwer Niederlagen vom Rat des Planeten gravierend verändert. Unter anderem auch wegen der Schwerfälligkeit in der Koordination und Kommunikation. Auch erwiesen sich die Agori als schwache Soldaten da sie wegen ihre Körpergröße vielen Völkern, unter anderem den Toa nicht gewachsen waren. Dies machte ein gründliches Umdenken mehr als notwendig. Zumal die Feinde der Agori diesen meist körperlich überlegen waren. Zu Anfang bediente man sich den Glatorianern. Eine Lebensform die aus der DNS der Agori und der Toa, die Ureinwohner Aqua Magnas, gezüchtet wurden. Diese Glatorianer wurden dann durch eine neurale Vernetzung durch einen Agori gesteuert. Dieses System barg aber langfristige Hindernisse. Zumal konnte nur der Agori, dessen DNS in dem Glatorianer zum Einsatz kam, diesen steuern. Zum anderen kostete es viel Zeit und Geld um einen gesunden und funktionsfähigen Glatorianer zu züchten. Weshalb sich der Einsatz von Glatorianern nur noch auf die Wissenschaft beschränkte. Die Forschung nutze die Glatorianer nun um andere Welten und Völker, zum Beispiel die Toa auf Agua Magna, zu erforschen. Für das Militär war diese Technik einfach nicht tragbar. D'''ie Wehrtechniker bedienten sich nun wieder neuartigen Rüstungen und stärkeren Waffen. Dies verlief aber auch nicht so wie es geplant war. Die Rüstungen waren zu schwer und unbeweglich. Die Waffen konnten von den Agori nicht ordnungsgemäß abgefeuert werden. Eine neue technische Entwicklung musste her. Wieder griff man auf die Medizin zurück. Es war seit je her Möglich voll funktionsfähige Prothesen zu fertigen, welche zu 75 % an das Nervensystem angepasst werden konnten. Jetzt kamen einige Wehrtechniker auf eine gewagte Idee. Sie bauten eine völlig neue Rüstung auf der Basis eines eigenständigen Skeletts. Dieses Exo Skelett wurde durch ein eigenes System gesteuert. So konnte die schwere Rüstung leicht bewegt werden und der Agori war bei optimalem Schutz immer noch schnell und agil. Jetzt gab es noch das Problem mit der Bewegungsverzögerung. Das wurde jetzt durch die Neural Vernetzung behoben. Die schweren Schusswaffen unterlagen einem Umbau zu einem Waffenmodul das Teil der Rüstung wurde. Das Gesamtprodukt erhielt den Namen Exo Rüstung Typ I. Nach einem Jahr waren schließlich auch die letzten Mängel behoben und die offizielle Exo Rüstung Typ II wurde in Serie für die neuen Streitkräfte produziert. Dazu folgte eine Bandbreite an Modulen für verschiedene Einsatzgebiete. ''N'ach dem die technischen Voraussetzungen für die neuen Streitkräfte geschaffen waren galt es nun die neue Struktur fest zu legen. Kern der Umstrukturierung lag auf der Koordination und Kommunikation der neuen Truppen. Die bisherigen großen Armeen wiesen in diesen Punkten immer wieder gravierende Schwerfälligkeiten auf. Das neue Konzept sah nicht vor die klassische Armee komplett zu verdrängen, vielmehr dachte man an eine schnelle und effiziente Einheit die schnell eingreifen und genau so schnell wieder verschwinden konnte. Diese Einheit sollte schließlich die Bezeichnung United Marine Platoon „U M P“ erhalten. Die neue Struktur der U M P besagte einen Verband von genau 303 Marines pro Land auf Bara Magna. Diese waren wiederum in drei Lanzen von je 101 Marines aufgeteilt. Jedes Land hat zudem die Auflage eine Lanze in der planetarischen Hauptstadt Atero zu stationieren. Für die U M P Abteilungen entwickelte man drei bis dahin ebenfalls neuartige Einheiten. Die Marines, die Scouts und die Sciense Marines, die Abteilung unterstand dem Befehl eines Sergeanten. Jede Lanze sollte aus genau 1 Sergeanten, 2 Science Marines, 24 Scouts und 74 Marines bestehen. Für die Ausbildung der neuen Eliteeinheiten wurden in jeder Landes- und der planetarischen Hauptstadt eine Akademie errichtet. Die Ausbildung beginnt mit einer allgemeinen Grundbasis und wird dann je nach Einheitsform spezialisiert. '''''Genetische Modifikation und neurale Vernetzung: Allgemein; D'as United Marine Platoon „U M P“ unterhält drei Einheitsformen. Jede baut auf einer gemeinsamen Grundausbildung auf und wird dann ihrem Gebiet nach spezialisiert. Neben der Grundausbildung haben alle Agori des U M P aber noch eine Gemeinsamkeit. Ihre Körper werden genetisch modifiziert. Diese Modifikation umfasst drei zusätzliche Organe und drei Schnittstellen am Körper des Agori. Ein Organ ermöglicht die neurale Vernetzung mit der Rüstung, eines verbessert das Gehör und die Augen, das dritte erhöht die Ausdauer und stärkt das Immunsystem. Diese operativen Eingriffe sind absolut unproblematisch. B'''ei den sichtbaren Schnittstellen hat der Agori ebenfalls die Wahl wo er sie haben möchte. Die verbreitetste Version ist aber die in den Händen oder auf dem Nasenbein. So beschränkt sich der sichtbare Teil der Schnittstelle auf der Hand zum Beispiel nur auf den Nägeln der ausgewählten Finger. Die Schnittstelle auf dem Nasenbein ist schon deutlicher zu sehen. Dazu wir das Nasenbein ein gesägt das kleine Zacken, ähnlich wie Zähne entstehen. Auf diesen wird dann die Schnittstelle angebracht. Nach der Operation bleiben kleine Zacken dauerhaft unter der Haut sichtbar zurück. ''D'ie Neurale Vernetzung mit der Exo Rüstung Typ II wird über die Handschuhe hergestellt. Die Schnittstelle auf dem Nasenbein oder an einer der Schläfen stellt die Verbindung mit dem Neurohelm her. Durch die Neurale Vernetzung wird der Agori eins mit seiner Exo Rüstung Typ II und kann sich so bewegen als ob er sie nicht tragen würde. Über den Neurohelm kann aber auch die Verbindung mit einem Battle- oder Techwalker hergestellt werden. So werden auch dies gewaltigen Kriegsmaschinen zu einem erweiterten Körper. Ein weiterer Vorteil der Exo Rüstung Typ II ist aber auch das sie den Schlag oder Tritt des Agori bis zu einem vierfachen verstärken kann. Durch intrigierte Sprung- und Kurzzeitflugdüsen sind trotz des Eigengewichtes weite Sprünge möglich. '''''Taktische Marines; D'ie Marines stellen das Herz des U M P da. Diese Elitekämpfer sind jedem Soldaten durch ihre harte Ausbildung und ihre herausragenden Ausrüstung überlegen. Die Marines können in schnellen Blitzeinsetzen in ein Geschehen eingreifen und so schnell wie sie kamen auch wieder verschwinden. Aber auch lange Gefechte und Invasionen sind für sie eine willkommene Aufgabe. Ihre Waffenmodule reichen von schweren Pistolen oder automatischen Gewehren mit explosiven Projektilen über Raketen- und Flammenwerfer. Durch hartes Training, genetischer Modifikationen und der Exo Rüstung Typ II gleichen sie alle Schwächen eines normalen Agori Soldaten aus. Mit einer Kopfstärke von 74 Marines sind sie der Kern einer Lanze des U M P. Ein Marine ist immer mit einem schweren Waffenmodul ausgestattet dazu trägt er einen Raketen- oder Flammenwerfer mit sich. '''''Tesara Marines; Bild:A_Tesara_Marine_Sergeant.JPG|Sergeant Bild:A_Tesara_Marine.JPG|Taktischer Marine Bild:C_Tesara_Marine_mit_Raketenwerfer.JPG|Taktischer Marine mit Raketenwerfer Roxtus Marines; Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant.JPG|Sergeant Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine.JPG|Taktischer Marine Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_mit_Raketenwerfer.JPG|Taktischer Marine mit Raketenwerfer Atero Marines; Bild:A_Veteranen_Sergeant.JPG|Sergeant Bild:D_Atero_Marine.JPG|Taktischer Marine Bild:D_Atero_Marine_mit_Rakentenwerfer.JPG|Taktischer Marine mit Raketenwerfer Scouts Marines; D'ie Scout Marines oder kurz "Scouts" dienen dem U M P als Späher, Saboteure oder zur Erkundung der Umgebung. Ihre Exo Rüstung Typ II ist demnach angepasst worden. Sie ist leichter und beweglicher, büßt dafür aber an der Panzerung ein. Doch bietet sie einem geübten Scout dennoch optimalen Schutz. Auch die Waffen der Scouts sind dem entsprechend leichter. Ihre Pistolen sind zudem mit Klingen und Klettervorrichtungen versehen. Einzig das Scharfschützen Gewehr und der Raketenwerfer gehören zu den schweren Waffen eines Scout. Je nach Art der Mission arbeiten die Scouts oft längere Zeit vom Rest der Truppe getrennt und somit auf sich alleine gestellt. Zu einer Lanze gehören 24 Scouts. Bild:A_Tesara_Scout_Marine.JPG|Tesara Scouts Marine Bild:A_Roxtus_Scout_Marine.JPG|Roxtus Scouts Marine Bild:D_Atero_Scout_Marine.JPG|Atero Scouts Marine '''''Science Marines; D'ie Science Marines sind die Chirurgen, Techniker und Wissenschaftler in einer Person vor Ort. Sie sind nicht nur exzellente Kämpfer sondern auch herausragende Mediziner und Experten in technischen Fragen. Sie versorgen die Verletzten während und nach den Gefechten. Sammeln Wissen oder andere wichtige Daten. Warten oder reparieren die Maschinen und Ausrüstungsteile. Die Science Marines sind neben dem Sergeant die zweite Distanz. Fällt der Sergeant oder kann aus anderen Gründen nicht anwesend sein, nehmen die Science Marines seine Stelle ein. Wie der Sergeant oder die Marines tragen die Science Marines die Standard Exo Rüstung Typ II. Nur ihr Waffenmodul wurde durch ein spezielles Medical / Sciencs Modul ersetzt. Dieses Modul umfasst alles was der Science Marines braucht um einen Verletzten mit hoher Erfolgsrate zu versorgen oder Notoperationen direkt vor Ort durchführen zu können. Dazu noch eine Reihe von effizienten Messgeräten und Reparaturwerkzeug. Auch ist eine mittelschwere Pistole Teil des Moduls. Zusätzlich verfügt der Science Marine noch über ein Kettenschwert. Zu einer Lanze zählen 2 Science Marines. Bild:E_Atero_Science_Marine.JPG|Science Marine "Tech Marine" Bild:E_Science_Marine.JPG|Science Marine "Medical Marine" '''''Sergeanten; S'ergeanten sind die Hauptleute einer Lanze. Diese Marines haben sich den Titel erarbeitet ihre Lanze zu befehligen. Die Sergeanten sind somit Eliten der Elite und ihre Position verlangt nicht nur harte Entschlossenheit und das genau umsetzen eines Befehls. Sie tragen auch die Verantwortung über den ihnen anvertrauten Marines. Die Sergeanten müssen nicht nur exzellente Kämpfer sein. Bei ihnen steht taktisches Geschick und strategisches Denke in Verbindung mit der Verantwortung über ihre Truppe an erster Stelle. Erst danach kommt das kämpferische Können. Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant.JPG|Roxtus Marine Sergeant Bild:A_Tesara_Marine_Sergeant.JPG|Tesara Marine Sergeant Bild:A_Veteranen_Sergeant.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant '''''Berühmte Sergeanten; Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant.JPG|Roxtus Marine Sergeant Terri Dax Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant.JPG|Roxtus Marine Sergeant Shady Owens Bild:A_Veteranen_Sergeant.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant Ares De Saintclair Bild:A_Tesara_Marine_Sergeant.JPG|Tesara Sergeant Karl Zahnatos Bild:E_Char._Natalie_Breez.JPG|Tesara Sergeant Lariska Lee Bild:E_Atero_Science_Marine.JPG|Atero Sergeant Cedric De Sion Einheiten der Militärpolizei; Bild:A_Veteranen_Sergeant.JPG|Duncan Bulk "Kommissar der Militärpolizei" Bild:A_Science_Marine.JPG|Preston Stormer"Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei" Bild:A_Science_Marine.JPG|Randy Shrike"Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei" Bild:E_Char._Natalie_Breez.JPG|Natalie Breez "Gerichtspsychologin der Militärpolizei" J'ede Lanze der U M P wird von drei Mitgliedern der Militärpolizei begleitet. Diese Personen unterstehen nicht dem Sergeanten der Lanze. Die Mitglieder der Militärpolizei haben keine direkte Befehlsgewalt innerhalb der Lanze. Sie überwachen das Vorgehen und stellen sicher das die Marines der Lanze nicht willkürlich handeln oder sich über ihre Privilegien hinweg setzen. Zudem werden politische Gefangene der Militärpolizei über stellt. Jeder Beamter und jede Beamtin der Militärpolizei, egal welche Aufgabe sie erfüllt, hat die gleiche Grundausbildung wie ein Marine. '''''Anmerkung des Autors; D'er Konflikt auf Aqua Magna wurde erst nach der katastrophalen Niederlage gegen die Toa und die Fauna des Planeten an das U M P übergeben. In Folge dessen konnte keine Lanze ihre Effizienz auf dem Planeten unter Beweis stellen. Und erst jetzt beginnen die Ermittlungen, Anhörungen der Überlebenden und die Untersuchungen der folgenschweren Niederlage. Denn das U M P legt keinen Wert auf einen Einsatz bevor nicht alles notwendige geklärt und alle Fragen an die Überebenen und den Konzern beantwortet wurden. '''''Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left|Track 1: Amagedon Aqua Magna thumb|300px|right|Track 2: After the Game thumb|300px|left|Track 3: thumb|300px|right| Track 4: Kategorie:Jadekaiser